Meant to be
by plll0ver
Summary: We're in Highschool, and Ali and Em has been secretly dating but didnt tell anyone. Untill one day Emily told everyone about it and Alison so, they broke up. And Emily went with Sabrina and Ali went with Lorenzo into one day Emily came out and told Ali she wanted her back and Alison said she missed her too. And they went back together.


Alison walked into the brew and saw Emily and Samara sitting at the same table talking. it's been a little while since they broke up. Alison was sure that she was over Emily by now. I looked down at my phone to see if I had any messages, _none. _I walked to the table behind Emily and Samara and stared at phone.

Emily was having a conversation with Samara about swimming. Emily loved to swim and she also loved to talk about it. Emily started to look around, but than she stopped. The brunette had a little smile come across her face when the saw Alison sitting down, but she didn't know why. She looked down at the ground and then back at Samara. She thought probably because they haven't talked since their break up. After seeing Alison Emily was distracted throughout the whole conversation with Samara.

Alison looked up and saw her boyfriend Lorenzo walking in to get a coffee. Alison stood up and walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

Emily watched Alison's every move for some reason she could stop herself. Seeing them hug made Emily feel unhappy, the brunette rolled her eyes seeing them so close together. Emily tried to concentrate on her conversation with Samara but, it was too hard and every second Emily could look back at Alison.

Alison smirked seeing Emily roll her eyes. She decided to get on her tippy toes and kiss Lorenzo. Inside the blonde's mind , she knew she didn't want to kiss Lorenzo. She wanted to kiss Emily, she wanted to be the one Emily was having a conversation with.

When Emily saw Alison kiss Lorenzo she was very upset. Her leg started to shake up and down uncontrollable. Emily wanted to be the one that Alison was kissing and hugging. There was no way Emily would be able to concentrate.

Alison walked past the table Emily and Samara were

sitting at. Alison made sure to not look at Emily when she walked. Because Lorenzo had his hand on Alison's waist and his hand was laying on top of the bruise he gave Alison at one time. Alison didn't look at Emily and she turned the other way to avoid Emily seeing the pain in her face and eyes. When walking past Lorenzo and the blonde walked into the bathroom.

Lorenzo smiled when they went into the bathroom. he turned Alison around to face him and he went closer to her. He then looked around to make sure no one was in

the bathroom besides them. When he knew no one was in there he pinned Alison too the wall. He heard Alison wince in pain. He started to kisses her.

Alison winced in pain when Lorenzo pinned her to the wall. She hesitated to say something but, she decided to, "L-Lorenzo we can't do this right now..." Lorenzo than replied "No ones in here so, shh" Lorenzo than started too kiss Alisons neck, he sucked hard enough to give her a hockey. Alison was about to push him off so he was looking at her "Please lorenzo, not right now..." Lorenzo than sighed and replied "Fine, we'll finish this later.

Lorenzo got off of Alison and walked out of the bathroom. The blonde sighed and fixed her self and quickly walked out the bathroom and she went close to Lorenzo and held his had. The blonde didn't want to hold his hand but, she had to act as if everything was normal around Emily.

Alison heard Lorenzo whisper in her ear and say "Wanna sits over there..?" Alison saw that Lorenzo was talking about sitting at the table when Emily and Sabrina were and she just nodded. And walked too the table and sat down she said as she sat down "Hey..."

Emily saw Alison and Lorenzo and she quickly looked down and forced a smile. Emily and Alison were sitting beside each other. Emily put pressure on her leg with her hand trying to stop it from shaking but failed. Alison noticed and she looked at Emily "Hey, you ok mermaid?" Emily looked at alison and bit her lip down trying to to smile at the fact that alison called her mermaid. Emily quickly replied "Yup. I'm fine" Emily rolled her eyes and than closed them for a second and grunted. Sabrina noticed and looked at Emily and said " Are you sure your ok babe?"

Emily replies with a bit of a tone " I said-" Emily clears her throat and sighed and cleared her throat and said with her normal voice. "I said I'm fine.." Emily stood up. "I-Im going too the bathroom..." Emily than walked too the bathroom.She looked in the mirror and sigh frustratingly.

Alison looked at her boyfriend for approval to go talk to Emily and he just nodded. Alison stood up and said "Excuse me..." The blonde walked too the bathroom and looked at the brunette. "Em what's your problem?!" Alison said confused but, serious. Alison saw the brunette look at her and replied "I don't have a problem." Alison rolled her eyes and took a step forward "Yeah you do."

"no I don't. There isn't a problem, and there's no reason to have one." Emily replied. Alison aid "Your jealous. Of lorenzo..." Alison said with a smirk. Emily said back clearly lying. "No... why would I be jealous? Especially of Lorenzo." Emily saw the smirk of Alisons face as she said "Because, you still want me" Emily looked away but, didn't deny it. Alison replied to the silence "I knew it." Emily rolled her eyes and looked at alison. "So what? I still might want you." Alison rolled her eyes too. "Might? No sweetheart you do, if I were you I'd want me too. Emily than blushed and said. "Why are you doing this?"

Alison walked up too Emily "Because I want you to..." Emily looked at Alison confused "Why did you kiss him?" Alison replied,"to make you jealous." Emily rolled her eyes " I knew it"


End file.
